


Nine Lives

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Reincarnated as a Cat, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: When he died, he never expected to come back as a cat, he never expected to come back at all. But here he is, a cat and doing his best to protect those who he had once led.Duo never wanted to become the leader, it was after all, Solo's spot. But when he was named leader, he couldn't say no to the one person who had given him a reason to live. But now he's got a cat following him everywhere and no matter what he does, it won't leave him alone.





	Nine Lives

He was dying. He knew it, the others knew it, and Kid knew it even if he tried to deny it. He coughed, blood splattering his lips. He beckoned Kid over.

“Hold on!” Kid begged, “The meds gon work!”

“Shuddup!” He whispered, “We all know teh meds ain’t gon work! I’m dyin kid.”

“You shuddup!” Kid said, “You ain’t gon die!”

“Kid… I’m dead. Stop denying it…” Solo coughed, “Gather ‘em up… gon name new leader.”

Kid flinched, barely holding back his tears as he gathered the others.

“All ‘ere.” Kid said quietly as he helped Solo sit up.

“Good.” Solo said leaning against Kid’s too small body, “Time to name the new leader. All hear me. Namin Kid as Y’all’s new leader. This mo’ on… now named Duo.”

He saw them nod as his vision blurred and heard Kid’s… Duo’s cries.

“Please Sol… ya can’t leave us!”

“Take care of ‘em, Duo.” Solo whispered before his eyes slipped closed.

“SOLO!”

* * *

 

 

He felt strange. He no longer felt like he was suffocating from his fever. His head felt clearer, but he was having a hard time remembering where he was. The last thing he remembered was laying down to rest and Kids worried eyes… Kid! Where was he?

“What we doin out ‘ere? We ain’t gon find no food ‘ere!”

Who was that? They sounded familiar.

“Shuddup! We gon steal some fruit.”

That sounded like Kid! He tries to call out to him, but his voice was drowned out by the first kids reply.

“Fruit!? What ya wanna steal tha for? Ya know it be guarded tight!”

“Ya rather starve? Gon hap if we ain’t get no food!” Kid said.

“Solo always say it too dangerous to steal fruit!”

Yes, he did always say that! Kid knew better!

“Ya he did! But Solo’s dead. He made me lead! I say we get tha fruit!”

He was dead? That’s right… he was dead… he'd gotten sick and Kid had stolen meds, but they hadn’t worked, so he had names Kid as the next leader… he was now called…

“Duo, it be guarded tight! We be dead if we try ta steal!”

“We be dead if we don’t steal!” Duo snapped, “We ain’t got no choice if we wanna live!”

They moved away, and he was left alone. If he was dead, then how was he still here? How much time had passed?

He opened his eyes and looked around. It was blurry, but everything seemed so much bigger than he remembered it. He tried to climb to his feet only to find that he seemed to have four of them but that didn’t make any since. He looked down and made a noise of surprise.

In place of his hands where fur covered paws!

Something entered his line of view and he turned his head to look at it. A tail? He had a tail!

He was a cat! A cat! How the hell had he ended up as a cat!?

He looked up when he heard shouting and saw Duo and a smaller boy running back up the alley with Alliance soldiers hot on their tails.

“Ain’t gon catch us Earth scum!” Duo shouted as he and the boy slipped around a corner and disappeared.

“Duo! _Raaawr!_ ” He cried worriedly as his former second in command disappeared from his sight.

As the soldiers split up, half to continue the search for the thieves, half going back to guard the rest of their supplies, he pushed himself to his feet, determined to find Duo.


End file.
